


Flexibility is a Man's Weakness

by jake_purralta, Piehead, RhymeReason



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, So here we are, Trans Eric "Bitty" Bittle, Trans Male Character, and keep writing "yiff" in the google doc, my friends suck, yiff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 09:50:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11354991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jake_purralta/pseuds/jake_purralta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piehead/pseuds/Piehead, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhymeReason/pseuds/RhymeReason
Summary: written for a prompt from the Check Please Trans Network discord: "bitty is flexible and can do a split on jack's dick" (also written by actualkon on ao3 but for whatever reason it won't let me link them? it's fine thanks technology)





	Flexibility is a Man's Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> if there's any words containing "yiff" that shouldn't contain "yiff" i can explain,,,

Jack had always known Bitty was flexible, the boy's a figure skater. What Jack didn't expect was Bitty dropping into a split in the middle of their apartment like it was no big deal. All Jack had said was, "Wow Bits, you're really flexible," in response to Bitty doing some kind of yoga in the living room, but Bitty had immediately gotten a shit-eating look on his face and the next thing Jack knew Bitty was on the floor, one leg in front of him and one leg behind.

"I'm sorry hun, what did you say about me being flexible?" Bitty smirked. All Jack could do was stare, slack-jawed. Bitty quickly stood up and resumed his yoga like nothing had happened.

The split wasn't mentioned again until about a week or so later, when Jack was this close to finally getting his dick inside his ridiculously hot boyfriend, when said boyfriend suddenly stilled and said, "Hey sweetheart, wanna see something?" Jack nodded, too far gone to trust his voice not to crack embarrassingly.

Bitty motioned Jack to move off of him and then set a pillow on the ground for Jack to sit on with his back resting against the bed. Jack sat and looked up at Bitty, who was standing off to the side and lazily rubbing his clit while waiting for Jack to get situated. Once satisfied that Jack was comfortable, Bitty moved to where he was standing with one foot on either side of Jack's hips. He reached down and braced a hand on each of Jack's shoulders and slowly started sliding his feet out to either side. The whole time all of this was happening, he never broke eye contact. A second or so in, Jack's eyes widened as he realized what Bitty was doing and he wrapped a hand around the base of his dick to help line it up. Once Bitty was almost in a full split, his crotch teasingly close to Jack's painfully hard erection, he leaned over and gave Jack a quick peck on the lips before slowly sinking the rest of the way down.

Jack immediately saw stars and needed a moment before coming back to reality. He was grateful for Bitty taking the time to adjust (who was really adjusting though? Jack was pretty goddamned sure it wasn’t Bits). He managed to regain his ability to see and saw Bits watching him, the look on his face telling Jack all he needed to know.

“You still with me, sweetheart?” Bitty smiled, batting his lashes.

“Fine,” Jack replied, an idea forming in his mind. He put his hands on Bitty’s hips and, while keeping Bitty in place, thrust up. The sound that left Bitty’s mouth was purely sinful, a noise to put any others to shame.

“Oh, that’s not fair,” Bitty panted, wrapping his arms around Jack’s neck. Jack said something Bitty didn’t quite hear, and the next thing Bitty knew Jack was moving his hips, sliding in and out of him quickly and leaving Bitty with little choice but to hang on for the ride.

“J-Jack,” Bitty moaned. Jack felt amazing, the warm place he was within squeezing him tightly and almost too good, too wonderful.

Even falling apart, Bitty could still give it as good as he got, wrapping his hands into Jack’s hair and tugging, making Jack shout. Sharp nails dug into Bitty's skin as Jack came. Slowly, Jack pulled himself out and ran his fingers across Bitty's clit.

“Jack, Jack, I’m close.” Bitty whined as Jacks clever fingers slid down and into him.

“Come on, bud,” Jack breathed in Bitty’s ear, “come for me?”

Bitty wasn’t sure if it was the way Jack phrased it as more of a question than a demand, or if it was the fact that Jack’s fingers were so skilled, or if it was the way Jack’s breath ran past his ear. Whatever the reason, Bitty felt his orgasm slam into him and he let out a loud yell as he came. He slumped down against Jack, breathing heavily and trying to regain his bearings.

Jack ran his other hand through Bitty’s hair and down his back, turning his head to give him a chaste kiss. Bitty smiled at him, leaning into the little display of affection.

“Was it good?” Bitty asked.

“Yeah, Bits. The best.”


End file.
